Everlast
Chapter 1 – The Discovery: One day I had the best life any thirteen year old girl could want, and then the next day I was leading my worst enemies into the first battle of World War 3, and it all began with a telescope… I was sitting at home, looking at the planets and stars through my telescope like I normally do on Sunday nights. My dark chocolate brown hair was put in a loose ponytail, and my sapphire eyes were looking through the telescope. I was supposed to go to bed a few hours before, but the stars were always at best around midnight. The stars were brighter than they usually were which was great. I feel safest when the starlight dances across my face and hands. It is just the most amazing feeling, to see the stars and planets through a telescope. They feel so close, yet there so far away. Just then, I heard something fall over and a smash that sounded like glass and metal. I instantly knew that whatever was there had just broken my microscope. I slowly turned around, to find a boy my age standing beside the shattered microscope. He was kind of see through, with blue hair, silver skin, blue eyes and black tattoos all over what was visible of his body. He wore a black cloak and a black jumpsuit. Something about him made me want to go up and kiss him to death, but there was also something that made me know he was dangerous. Like a fiery star. I walked up to him and touched his see-through flesh. It was freezing cold. My fingers were getting a serious case of freezer burn, but I didn’t want to lift them off his skin. “Hello Daniela” said the boy. I pulled back from him startled. How could this weird boy who just appeared in my bedroom know my name? “I know everything about you” He said as if he read my mind. “My name is Forrest Nightshade.” “What do you know?” I whispered. “I know that you are a bold, daring, fearless astronomer who will never back down from a challenge.” I was shocked – how could he know that? “I know everything Daniela. The past, the future – you name it, I know it.” Forrest said. I decided to test him. My father had lung cancer and I was wondering if he could survive. I knew he was very ill, but he could make it. “No, your father will die when you get back from where you are going” Forrest said as he read my mind again. “ I’m not going anywhere” I told Forrest. “You may think you are going nowhere, but you are really going to fight a war that will change the world”Forrest told me suspiciously. “Yeah right – 13 year old astronomer start World War 3? Sounds a bit weird, don’t you think?” I told him. “Yes, but I know that you will lead six others into saving the world” Forrest told me. “Who are these six other people?” I asked. “That, I cannot tell” Forrest told me. Then he said something that would change my life. “Daniela, kiss me. The world depends on it.” I had never kissed anyone before, but to have my first kiss with a see-through cutie was not something just anyone can say, so he wrapped me in his arms and have me a full on kiss on the lips. It was freezing and my body went numb, but there was a magical power going from his lips to mine, and I never wanted to stop. It lasted for what seemed like forever, and then our lips parted. “Will you come with me now, Daniela?” Forrest asked. I smiled and nodded, for I was speechless after the kiss. I took his hand and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I could only see black. Color slowly returned, but by then I was tired and I fell asleep, the last thing I saw being Forrest’s face. Category:Stories Category:Everlast Category:Mjlcutie123